Christmas Morning
by LittleMissFangirler
Summary: Sam and Dean finally have a normal Christmas. Well, as normal as it can be with two angels and a demon.


"Sam, it's time to wake up." Someone nudged the tall man awake. The hunter groaned, but opened his eyes. Dean stood above him. "We're waiting for you downstairs."

Sam rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, still clad in plaid pajama pants and a red tank top. Once downstairs, he saw everybody waiting by the tree for him.

"About time, moose. Thought you'd maybe died in your sleep," Crowley droned.

"Hey, not funny." Gabriel patted the spot on the couch next to him. Sam sat and wrapped an arm around his shorter boyfriend.

"Can we just get to opening gifts?" Dean begged.

"Dean, I've organized all the gifts for each person by size and color, they are now ready to distribute." Castiel announced. Trying hard to keep Castiel's system of organization, Dean passed the gifts out to each person.

Everyone was beyond excited to open gifts, and Sam did a silent little prayer before they started.

"I heard that," Gabriel teased.

"I'm sure you did." Sam gave the angel a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Now, if these two would stop all their love-making, we could get started on opening presents." Crowley teased.

"Fine, how about you open one first then?" Gabriel suggested.

"Might as well," the demon grabbed a small bag and opened it. Throwing the tissue paper aside, he took out a bottle of scotch "From Dean. Bunnahabhain, good taste. Thank you, not moose."

"Sure." He shrugged, "Cas, want to open one next?"

"I would love to, Dean." Cas looked thoughtfully for a few seconds, before picking out a large gift wrapped in red paper. Carefully, he peeled the paper off.

Inside was a small collection of classic books. Castiel had recently gotten into reading, so this was perfect for him.

"This was very kind of you, Gabriel. Thank you." The blue eyed man smiled softly at his brother.

"Sure. Anytime, little bro."

"Gabe, it's your turn." Sam nudged the archangel. He playfully groaned and grabbed the smallest gift.

Unlike his brother, he carelessly ripped it open.

"Daffin's Candies, Tour Tickets."

"It's the biggest candy store in the world, I figure on January 15th, you could zap us to Pennsylvania to visit." Sam explained, blushing. Gabriel grabbed him roughly and smashed their lips together.

"God, I love you." With another peck, he let go, leaving Sam smiling uncontrollably.

"Dean, uh, you can open one." Obviously, Dean went straight for the largest present in his pile.

Inside the box, lie a nice acoustic guitar. On the tag, Castiel's name was printed clearly.

"I recall a story from when you were younger where you quite enjoyed playing a guitar similar to this. I assumed you would appreciate this as a present." Cas explained. Without a moment's hesitation, Dean hugged the angel.

"Thank you." He whispered, giving him a light kiss.

"Your turn, Samsquash." Crowley interrupted the romantic moment. Sam sighed and grabbed a random gift. It was wrapped extremely neatly with gold paper and a white bow.

"From, Crowley." Sam raised an eyebrow and opened the present. Inside lay a collection of neat, satin ties.

"You look quite stunning in a suit, Samuel, but your overall fashion sense is quite atrocious. I'm helping you, really." The demon explained.

The group continued to unwrap presents. An hour later, Sam sat in the kitchen of the shared home, drinking a cup of coffee.

"How was Christmas, Sammy?" Gabriel stood by his boyfriend and smiled.

"It was, really nice. One of the best I've ever had."

"Well, I'm about to make it even better." The archangel whistled and in ran a small, golden retriever. "You do like dogs, right?"

Sam's eyes widened as he pickeds up the puppy.

"Gabe, you are seriously the sweetest and the best boyfriend and-"

"Ah, I have more. Although I've never quite understood the tradition, humans seem to hold marriage to quite the high regard. Now, obviously I am not human, but, I figure since you are, you may appreciate the gesture." Gabriel told his boyfriend.

"Wait, are you?" Sam trained his eyes on his love as he knelt to one knee.

"Samuel Winchester, will you marry me?" In his hand, Gabriel held a slim golden ring.

"Yes, no doubt in my mind, yes!" Sam picked up the smaller man and kissed him harder than ever before.

"I love you." He muttered in between the kisses. Eventually, Gabriel slipped the ring on the hunter's hand. The two pressed their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy."


End file.
